Darkness Rising
by Harlequin K
Summary: Two armies locked in a war so old that only the leaders remember the real reasons behind it and now a human has been thrown into this millennia year old war, unknown to the dangers where one brother wants to possess her and the other wants to save her. What will happen in this war of monsters? For when night falls and the darkness rises humans have reason to fear. Rated T to M.


_Sparta, Greece 900 BC_

The sun was barely rising over the horizon when the soldier woke up his two sons to take them out to the country for their training to begin. They were to become the best warriors in the Spartan Omaha. Their names would strike terror into the hearts of all their foes.

The seasoned veteran took his sons out, giving them both packs full of provisions; one robe, a sword, shield and spear to carry. The equipment alone made the young ones tremble, but they didn't dare protest – because Spartan men did not protest.

The walk to the country side took all day, with only one break at noon; for lunch. When they got to the campsite at sundown the children made the camp; after that they promptly fell into a deep sleep.

The veteran was proud of his boys – they hadn't protested once since he woke them up at dawn, and the sun had been blistering; but not once did the boys make a sound of protest – of course, he saw them sip water from their packs when they shouldn't have, but he wasn't a complete monster.

For the next year the father trained his boys in the art of Spartan warfare, sword and spear fighting. They learned strategy, tactics and how to survive in the country, since they had to hunt what they ate.

After that year the father left; leaving the boys to fend for themselves, hoping that at least one of his sons would survive the test that all Spartans faced at that age. Even if they were from different mothers, he loved both his sons equally – they were his pride and joy. They had to survive here, and bring back proof of their skills before their 14 birthday, so that they can go to war and start earning their reputations – after all, all Spartan boys went to war at age 15.

The year was hard on the boys – both on the sandy haired, blue eyed Luke; and the black haired, green eyed, Perseus – or Percy, as most called him. They trained every day and divided their rations. There were days where they would go to bed hungry.

The year passed and the brothers bonded to the point they were a well-oiled machine. Once they reached their 14 birthdays, however, the boys went their separate ways – to prove their skills, and bring back the trophy that would guarantee their acceptance among their Spartan brethren.

After two weeks, they had both made it back to their camp site. Luke had killed a mountain lion with a deep wound on his chest – the lion was a young one, and he had wound on his arm and thigh; while Percy had deep wound on his chest, and over his shoulders was the corpse of a fully grown mountain wolf. Percy's spear was right down the middle of the wolf's stomach.

They grinned at each other and congratulated one another for making it this far. Once they had packed everything, they carried their kills into Sparta. There they sought out their father and presented the kills to him. The old veteran looked at his sons with pride and love, and embraced them.

After they were enlisted in the Spartan Omaha, the brothers kept each other alive – carefully watching each other's backs, never letting an enemy get them from behind.

However, soon the commander of their Omaha realized their potential. They rose through the ranks; but it was Percy who was named Captain first, then Luke – and then Percy rose to General in a span of five years, while Luke remained Captain. Luke started to feel resentment towards his brother, thinking that he was better than him.

After years of moving from one war to the next, came the boys' 21st birthday. Percy was a hero of Sparta, having led his warriors to victory against a savage battle with the Athenians. This made Luke really jealous, since it was at the last minute that Percy was assigned that mission – originally, it was meant for Luke.

So, Luke devised a plan to get back at his brother. He called Percy to his home and invited him to a hunt – for old times' sake to celebrate his victory. Luke led Percy to a range of caves where they spotted a large, black wolf that looked like promising game.

Deep inside the caves, the wolf jumped down to a smaller cave – the fall would seriously injure any of them, so, Percy turned to Luke, to tell him that they should turn back, but in that moment Luke kicked Percy down in front of the wolf.

The fall had broken Percy's right leg; and when the wolf snarled at him, he fought for his life with a broken leg, like a true Spartan.

The battle was over in seconds, yet it felt like a life time. Percy raised his sword and cut the wolf from neck to belly, bathing in its blood, but not before the wolf had bitten Percy in his collarbone; shattering it. The proud Spartan general had fallen to his knees – broken collarbone, leg, and a pool of blood around him, his eyes glazed over – and he fell to the floor; defeated not by an enemy, but by his own brother.

Luke had witnessed the whole affair, and he smiled as Percy fell; he ran outside, but was lost in the tunnels of the cave, and he fell – dropping his sword – making a loud noise; waking the bats that were sleeping.

Hundreds of bats suddenly swooped down on the fallen Spartan, scratching and biting; Luke couldn't fight back. He tried, but in the end it was useless – it was like fighting the air. There was no point to it. After the attack he was left on the ground bleeding.

The two heroes of Sparta – Perseus and Luke – had both defeated many enemies; had lead their Omaha's to victory; they were left for dead in a dirty, humid cave.

But that's not how this story ends, for the Fates' were far from done with our warriors. The animals that bit them carried a cursed, one that goes back to the times of the great Arcadian King – Lycaon.

Days went by, and the warriors did not die – on the contrary, they were reborn into creatures of the night – rulers of darkness, beasts that would inspire fear for all time.

Percy's body was sweating, his breathing was shallow – for all intents and purposes, he should've died – yet he wasn't. His body was in fact transforming. 5 days had gone by, and the night was beautiful; and even more so was the full moon, brighter than any silver coin.

Percy's bones started break – one by one, piece by piece. His blood had turned into molten lava - burning him from the inside out – the pain was too much, yet he could not pass out. He started to bang his fist against the stone floor, screaming at the agony, but that didn't help – it only made it worse. All of his teeth had fallen out, and new ones – sharper, stronger ones – grew in their place within seconds. Fur started to cover his body; he felt his face breaking, and his back had been turned into dust. The transformation as a whole had lasted only 2 minutes, yet it had felt longer.

Where the proud General had once stood was now a seven foot monster. Half wolf, half man, with fur black as night - with fangs and claws sharper than any sword. His senses had been multiplied; he could see, hear, and smell better than ever before. His eyes – once sea green – now were pools of amber, which shone in the dark cave.

Percy took a slow step and looked at himself in a small puddle of water; what he saw shook him to his core – so much that he opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs, and let out a howl; of pure rage and pain.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Luke was having a similar – yet totally different – transformation.

Luke's body was shivering – he was getting colder and colder; no matter how much he rubbed his bleeding hands he could not get warm. That's when the pain started, his whole stomach turned to mush, making him vomit pools of blood, his eyes losing their shine – turning into a blue so pale it was almost white. Fangs grew out his mouth and claws out his hands. His heart started slowing down, so much that now it only beat once every hour. His senses were enhanced as well.

When he looked at himself in the reflection of his sword, he gasped – touching his face and fangs; grinning feeling the power in his blood – that's when he heard the howl of a beast.

_200 years later. Athens, Greece. The year is 700 BC. 9:47 pm_

After that horrible day in the cave, the brothers looked at each other, after their transformations took place. Percy tried to kill Luke for what he had done, but they were weak and too evenly matched. So they parted ways to learn their new abilities; their family thought them dead, killed by Athenian spies.

During the next 200 years the brothers learned to cope with their powers. Luke had become a vampire; he could never step out into the sun, and had to feed off of blood to sate his thirst. He had the strength of 20 men, and he developed psychic abilities – his voice could be used to lure his prey, and if you looked him in the eyes and you were weak willed your mind was his to do with as he pleased. The last power he developed was that of moving objects with his mind. Now, 200 years later, he was a Master Vampire – leader of his own coven of Vampires, yet even after all these years he hasn't forgiven, nor forgotten, his brother.

Percy's road was more difficult – it took him 6 months to learn how to turn back into a human. And after that, it wasn't for another 5 years that he learned how to shift back and forth. However, the transformation was still painful. In his human form his senses were sharper than any human alive, although they were better in his animal form; and he had the strength of 20 men. His eyes shone in the night, as he was able to see in pitch darkness. Now, 200 years later, he was the strong Alpha leader of his own pack, with certain abilities rare in a werewolf. He could shift any part of his body into that of a wolf while the rest of his body remained human, and unlike his brethren he could shift into a full wolf.

After two hundred years, he had fought against his brother's vampires in a silent war, as to not attract attention to his pack. He had fallen in love, and was expecting a baby with his mate when the Fates' decided to play games with his life once again.

While Percy was away with some the warriors from his pack hunting food, Luke's men came and attacked the pack – killing many, including Percy's mate, Calypso –she was slaughtered through dismemberment, and the unborn child was ripped out from her womb.

When Percy returned with his warriors, he found death and destruction. Rage fuelled his body, but he waited until sunrise, and then he took his brother's castle by storm. He slaughtered the vampires. He found his brother in bed with two female vampires' having sex; he shifted into his Were form and ripped off the head of the blonde vampire, then bit the arm off of the red headed one; his fur was coated with vampire blood.

His brother leaped from the bed naked and grabbed a sword from the wall. He hissed at Percy, while Percy answered his brother's challenge with a roar. Down in the castle the battle raged on.

Luke attacked Percy, and the brothers went at each other's throats; the battle raged on for ten minutes – both brothers were bloody; Luke had a deep gash in his eye, that even with his vampire healing abilities would scar. The sun was rising to its highest point, and Luke knew he would lose if he stayed there, so he threw his sword at Percy, impaling him.

Percy roared in agony as the pain kicked in, then Luke ran with the survivors of his coven into the castles catacombs. The remainders of Percy's pack stayed in the castle to heal, he knew his brother…no, _Luke, _they were no longer brothers – would not come back, since he was so weakened. They healed and looted the castle of any valuables; he was going to need them if he was going to war with Luke.

And that's how it began - the longest war in history, that rages even unto this day and age, unknown to the humans. Vampires and Werewolves battle each other, and have done so since ancient Greece. Two armies led by two brothers, who fought and love each other, but now hatred, and rage, is all that's left between them. One brother who lusts after power; and the other who wants to protect his family, and wreak his vengeance on the one who took everything from him.

Now, the year is 2013, and after a major attack on Percy's pack during the 1600's, Luke thinks his brother's power is all but gone, but he doesn't know that Percy has replenished his pack, and is slowly making a plan to stop Luke.

But what happens when he saves a human from Luke's thugs, and that girl is swept away into a world of death and war? What is it with this human that makes Percy feel human again, makes him feel other emotions besides his thirst for revenge? And, what happens when Luke finds out about this?

Two armies locked in a war so old that only the leaders remember the real reasons behind it, and now a human has been thrown into this millennia year old feud, unaware to the dangers – where one brother wants to possess her, and the other wants to save her. What will happen in this war of monsters?

_For when night falls and the darkness rises, humans have reason to fear._


End file.
